El misterioso cambio en las termas
by Maiev
Summary: Inuyasha y el grupo, luego de un extenuante viaje, deciden ir a las termas. Por un descuido de los chicos, al intentar ver a las chicas, ¡terminan todos desmayados! Al despertarse, Inuyasha descubre que ya no es él, sino Kagome. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?
1. Un buen lío

Y esta historia no la hice solo... Pues me ayudó amui-chan, usuaria de aquí, yo voy a subirlos.

La historia la hicimos entre los dos.

Que os guste ;)

* * *

**1 - El susto.**

Inuyasha y sus amigos van una vez más a las aguas termales. El mejor sitio para relajarse. Era de noche, las aguas estaban a temperatura ideal. Había una barrera que separaba la zona de chicas y la de chicos.

Qué relajante... Ya era hora... – dijo Kagome mientras entraba Sango con ella.

Tienes razón, esta temperatura es ideal. – respondió Sango.

Desde la otra parte...

Maldito monje... Eres un pervertido... No vas a cambiar nunca. – dijo Inuyasha a Miroku.

Venga ya, Inuyasha. – le respondió.

Miroku se había subido discretamente encima de la barrera y estaba mirando a Sango.

No me gusta que hagas esto... – dijo Inuyasha, que también se había subido.

Pues de momento no soy el único que está mirando – dijo Miroku, mirando a Inuyasha con una mirada asesina.

Shipo entraba sigilosamente a la parte de los chicos. Se subió a la barrera sin que se los otros dos le vieran.

¡Hola! – dijo Shipo.

El susto que tuvieron Inuyasha y Miroku fue letal. Perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron a la parte de las chicas, en el agua. Las chicas se desmayaron del susto. Los chicos también.

Inuyasha se despertó. Se acordó de todo lo que había pasado, y se levantó. Se dio cuenta de que tenía el pelo negro. ¿Se habría convertido en humano aquella noche? Algo le molestaba más abajo de los hombros, pero no le importaba. Notó un vacío entre las piernas. Se fue a mirar en el reflejo del agua y...

Retrocedió de repente, ¡se había convertido en Kagome! 

* * *

¿Algo corto? No os preocupéis, pronto más.


	2. Caos de cuerpo

A ver, este es el segundo capítulo. Perdón a todos por la tardanza.

Anteriormente, Inuyasha se despertó con el cuerpo de Kagome.

**2 – Caos de cuerpo**

Parpadeó un par de veces y se restregó los ojos al no creer lo que ellos le mostraban. Debía estar soñando… O quizá el golpe en la cabeza le había afectado más de la cuenta y ahora alucinaba. Lo pensó un par de segundos. Cualquiera de las dos podía ser posible.

Observó a su alrededor, ahí estaban todos. Miroku, él mismo, Sango… Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿él mismo? Si él estaba en el cuerpo de Kagome, ¿dónde estaba ella? Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, así que dejó de pensar. Decidió sacar al resto del agua, así no correrían peligro de ahogarse.

¡Aaaaaagh! ¡Este monje tiene más peso que sentido de la perversión! – dijo Inuyasha sacando a Miroku del agua. – Bien, ya está. Ahora... Sango. – Inuyasha no tenía la misma fuerza que siempre había tenido. Ahora era distinto, o mejor dicho, distinta. – Ya saqué a Sango... ¿Debo sacarme del agua? Es decir, ¿debo sacar mi cuerpo del agua?

Miraba su cuerpo. ¿Por qué ahora no tenía su robusto cuerpo? Ni siquiera con las dos manos podía sujetar la espada actualmente, y antes le bastaba con una sola.

No importa, debo... "sacarme" del agua – dijo llevando su cuerpo hacia arriba. Inuyasha no entendía nada. – Claro, es un sueño. Sólo un sueño. Cuando me despierte estaré en las termas con agua caliente para mi cuerpo. Y sólo seré yo, sólo yo.

Ooohhhh... – Sango se estaba despertando. Inuyasha fue a reanimarla.

Sango, venga, levántate. – decía Inuyasha mientras miraba fijamente su cuerpo.

Mmm... ¿Qué... qué ha pasado? – dijo - ¿Eh?

Sango abrió los ojos de golpe. Inuyasha miraba sorprendido a Sango.

¿Qué... qué es esto...? – dijo Sango, mirándose abajo.

¿Eh... qué te ocurre? – dijo Inuyasha.

"Conozco este cuerpo, pero... no es el mío." – pensaba Sango.

Ka...Kagome, tienes la... la voz de Inuyasha... – respondió Sango, mientras empezaba a tocarse el cuerpo con ganas, tal como lo haría...

¿Miroku? – Inuyasha no tuvo problemas para identificarle, bastaba con ver sus movimientos.

Un rato más tarde...

¡Miroku, deja ya de tocarte, caray! – Inuyasha regañaba mientras miraba el cuerpo de Sango y babeaba.

Ohhhh... ¡Qué dolor! – Miroku se estaba levantando, o al menos su cuerpo - ¿Qué...?

Miró su cuerpo, y entonces...

¡Ah... ah... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH! – gritó con tanta fuerza que casi se lleva a Inuyasha y a Miroku. Sin duda, esa voz era la de Kagome.

Los chicos se cubrieron los oídos ante el dolor que el tono agudo de Kagome les provocaba; como reflejo, además, cerraron los ojos. Pero al abrirlos, vieron a Kagome en el suelo. Desmayada nuevamente.

Las hembras son tan asustadizas. – se quejó Inuyasha, cruzado de brazos y con una ceja alzada. Al notar el silencio de Miroku, le observó un segundo y luego le miró seriamente. El monje se aprovechaba de la situación y toqueteaba sin reparo el cuerpo de la exterminadora – ¿Puedes cortarla con eso? Si Sango se entera, te…

En aquel momento el cuerpo de Inuyasha se levantó de golpe, con los ojos abiertos y parpadeó un par de veces viendo a Miroku tocándose indiscretamente.

¿Q… Qué es esto? – era la voz de Sango, desde Inuyasha.

Ni idea, pero me gusta. –contestó Miroku.

Parece que todos hemos cambiado de cuerpo. –agregó Inuyasha – Lo único que mantenemos son nuestras voces.

Entonces, si Inuyasha está en el cuerpo de Kagome, Kagome en el de Miroku y yo en el de Inuyasha… - Sango le dedicó una mirada de odio puro a su propio cuerpo – Miroku está en el mío, ¿no?

El monje cesó los manoseos al verse descubierto y le mostró una sonrisa de puro amor y admiración a Sango.

Pero... ¿Pero qué dices, Inuyasha? Yo soy Sango, no Miroku – dijo Miroku intentando imitar la voz de una chica, y al darse cuenta – Vale, no ha colado.

Sango le dedicó una mirada asesina que lo decía todo.

Tenía que intentarlo, ¿no? – dijo Miroku.

Kagome parecía empezar a reanimarse.

¡Kagome! – dijo Inuyasha - ¡Kagome, despierta, vamos!

¡Aghh! ¡Inuyasha, para ya! ¡Me vas a hacer daño! – contestó ella. Al abrir los ojos, vió que encima suyo no estaba Inuyasha - ¿Eh? ¡Pero si esta soy yo!

Kagome, no sé que ha pasado, pero por alguna extraña razón... hemos intercambiado nuestros cuerpos. Y ahora... eres... Miroku.

¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...! – antes de que pudiera finalizar su grito, Inuyasha le tapó la boca, evitando así destrozarse los tímpanos y que Kagome se desmayara de nuevo.

¡Maldita sea, mujer! ¡¿Acaso planeas dejarnos sordos?! – le gritó Inuyasha, ella lo miró enojada.

El chico-perro sabía lo que vendría ahora… Kagome usaría el poder del collar y lo mandaría hasta el centro de la tierra. Pero, como ahora él era Kagome, nada de eso ocurriría. Sonrió triunfante. Kagome lo miró enfadada, ella también entendía.

Ya te va a llegar Inuyasha, no te preocupes – lo amenazó ella.

Inuyasha se estremeció de puro miedo.

En otro lugar…

¡Puff! Ya me deshice de todas estas inservibles pociones. – sonaba una voz entre la oscuridad.

¿Qué hara Inuyasha vista la situación? ¿Descubrirá el motivo del cambio de cuerpo?

Comentad, espero que os guste ;)


End file.
